Love Kills
by Mrs. Alexander Sterling
Summary: Sequel to Love Bites. Raven and Alexander are ready to go all the way. But why do monsters off the soccer field and vampires from the underworld always butt in? Please read and review! Rated for language, violence and lemons.
1. Prologue

_We gain the strength of the temptation we can resist. When it comes to opportunities and temptations, temptations usually give you a second chance. Not always. Well at least when you're in love with a vampire. Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. Do the good always die young?_


	2. Intruders

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

* * *

_It was a chilly and cloudless evening. Typical weather for the start of fall. I glanced at my Hello Batty watch. It was two in the morning. I knew I had school tomorrow but that wasn't what I was worried about. Something evil was in the air and I could just feel it…_

_Just then someone grabbed my wrist and the next thing I knew I was at the bottom of a freshly dug grave. Someone must've thrown me in here because I hit my back smack hard onto the cold dirt floor. My whole body ached from the dangerous fall. It took my breath away. _

_Gasping for air, I struggled to regain my balance as I kneeled up to get a better look of who was doing this to me. Standing above the empty grave was Jagger, laughing menacingly. _

_I let out a high pitched scream of terror as Jagger backed away from the grave. Standing around the rectangular hole, all decked in black and holding hands, were loved ones and not so loved ones. My mother and father were there of course, along with Billy and his nerd-mate Henry. Aunt Libby was sobbing uncontrollably into Trevor's sleeve. Next to him was Matt with his arm wrapped around Becky. _

_And kneeling over the grave, looking straight at me…was Alexander._

"_Alexander?" I pleaded, reaching toward him, figuring he would help me out of here._

_But instead of grasping my arm and pulling me out of the grave, disappearing into the night with me in his arms…_

_He shook his head and backed away. _

_He was out of sight._

_I screamed again and my tongue slammed up against my front teeth. Two of them were as sharp as a knife. I gasped and glanced at my arms, which were ten times paler than before. _

_I was a vampire. I was one of the undead. _

"_She was such a beautiful girl." I heard my mother cry. "But she got herself into this."_

_I looked at her with shocked eyes. "Mom?"_

_I repeated her name over and over again, and then tried getting the attention of any of the others. None of them responded. _

_Just as Alexander had just did, they all backed away. Including my parents and my best friend, Becky._

"_Somebody help me!" I shouted. I tried climbing out of the grave but it was no use considering my unexplainable loss of balance and control. _

_I immediately fell back onto the cold, rocky dirt as Jagger came flying into the tomb, landing straight on top of me with a loud thud. _

_I tried screaming again but he was sitting on my chest too hard. He was sucking the life out of me just by treating my like a human couch cushion!_

_Or maybe a vampire couch cushion? _

_He pulled a wooden stake from his back pocket._

_I had no energy._

_No composure._

_No way of stopping him when he jammed the stake through my chest, my heart. No way to stop him from my whole world going black. _

"Raven!" I awoke to the usually morning sounds of an angry mother slamming on my bedroom door yelling over a blaring alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and lifted my head.

"Shut up!" I yelled and sprang out of bed, wearing only underwear and a Voltaire tee and hurried over to my door to assure my mother I wasn't late…yet.

I cracked my door open and peeked my head out as Sarah Madison sighed with relief. "Morning mama." I greeted her in an obviously fake tone of enthusiasm.

"You got ten minutes." she warned me and disappeared from sight. _My goodness did she not just sound like the guy from the Domino's commercial?_

I silently shut my door, retreating over to my closet so I could retrieve the day's clothes. I picked my first-day-of-school's best. A black ruffled tutu skirt, knee-high Rocky combat boots, a striped black and white tee and a studded belt falling just at the hip. Black lipstick and charcoal shadow completed my Gothic attire.

Becky's horn was honking nonstop outside my window. Feeling like teasing since she was oh so early (thirty minutes to be exact) I popped open my window and leaned my head out. She instantly noticed and jumped out of her pickup.

"Raven what the hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded. _Just like my mother! _"I have to meet Matt at the bleachers!"

"And I have to meet Trevor in the bathroom for a good kick in the nuts and a head dive in the toilet!" I couldn't help myself.

Then she started tapping her foot impatiently, glaring up at me.

"Aww, come on Beck." I pleaded. "It's senior year, stop getting your panties all in a twist!"

With that IU ran out of my room and trotted down the stairs, not even bothering to shut off my lamp or close my window for that matter. I grabbed a pancake from the stove and my bag off the floor and flew out of the house like a bat.

I got in Becky's truck and started on my flapjack. She gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of pancake.

"No syrup, no butter you might as well be on your way to chokingville." she said and started the car, headed for the one place I dreaded the most: Dullsville High.

"How was Summer?" Becky grilled me for information on Alexander, obviously. "Have you and Alexander _done it _yet?"

"Becky!"

"Alright, alright." she sighed. Just make sure that when the time comes you get yourself a pack of condoms. "I recommend Trojan Ecsta-"

I cut her off my putting my hand in the air and making a lout _beep _sound with my mouth. "Enough."

She sighed, obviously upset by the fact that I had nothing to say about my sex life.

"Can you believe it's senior year?" she said excitedly. "I mean we're seniors! After this we're free! Who knows what's next for us."

"I believe I know what's next for me!" I joked but she obviously didn't get it, probably because I was referring to the fact that I would soon be Alexander's vampire princess.

She gave me a strange look after she pulled into the school, parking the car as close to the soccer fields as possible. She looked at me through concerned eyes. "What do you mean, Raven?"

Just then Matt came running up to the car. Becky completely forgot our conversation as usual, getting out of the truck and jumping into his arms. I sighed and yanked my bag off the floor and got out of her truck, starting towards the building. _At least I remembered my schedule this time. _Taking one last bite of my breakfast I stepped through the glass double doors of academic dulldom.

First period was my least favorite class of all time. Chemistry. And I knew the perfect place for a beaker full of methylene stain…right down Trevor's pants!

I got the usual glares and stares on my Gothiness as soon as I stepped foot in the room. Including the teacher. I took my usual seat in the back of the room and plopped my head down on top of one of my books.

And then something hit me right in the head like a bullet. _Can I at least try to do something this year?_

Throughout the rest of the day I stayed awake through…well, most of my classes. I even took a few notes and filed all papers handed out to me neatly in my notebook. I have to say I am quite proud of myself!

I was at my locker grabbing some necessities like a few notebooks and my iPod and hanging up my annual band posters and a painting or two from Alexander. Just then the one I person I feared seeing the most was…well, right outside of my locker. You've guessed it…Trevor Mitchell.

"Hey baby where's my start of a new school year kiss?" he teased, smiling that super-sexy smile at me that I just loved so much.

"How about your annual nut slam?" I asked and he gave me a puzzled look right before I kicked him hard right in the crotch. Before anyone could catch me and ruin my well-behaved first day, I took off for the exit.

It was just too bad that my locker was far from the school doors this year because Trevor came running up beside me.

Then he did the unthinkable. He slammed me into a wall full of lockers and kissed me full and hard on the lips. Normally I wouldn't let him, but…I was kind of trapped here.

After her was done some horrid memories came flooding to my mind.

Trevor. The cemetery. The picnic. The breathtaking kisses.

_Trevor was right. I did go out with him this Summer!_

My eyes clouded with tears as I pushed through him without even looking back. I wasn't going to let him have that joy. _Not this time._

All I knew was that I had to see Alexander. Becky was sitting in her truck and immediately hopped out to come over and comfort me. She wrapped her arms around me and I buried my face into the shoulder of her sweater.

"Becky was I going out with Trevor this Summer?"

She nodded and helped me into her truck, taking a soaking-with-tears-Goth-girl back to her home.

As soon as I said goodbye I warmed up a cup of cocoa and curled up on the sofa, remembering all of when I was with Trevor…

It just hurt so bad. Not even washing off my makeup, I grabbed my bike and headed towards the mansion. I slammed the serpent knocker shakily against the ancient mahogany door.

Jameson answered, just as I predicted.

"Miss Raven." he greeted me, noticing the upsetting state I was in. "Fancy seeing you hear so early. Alexander is not quite ready to see you yet."

"I know, Jameson." I told him. The nice thing was how he was always such a reliable man for comfort. He gave me a friendly hug. "I know."

I walked through the drawing room and up the grand staircase. I walked as fast as I could and into Alexander's attic room. Moving his comfy chair, I noticed that the door to his secret room was slightly cracked. I let myself in.

I pressed my right ear against the morbid black coffin and I could hear my vampire boyfriend's steady breathing through the wooden casket. I noticed the painting of me, a lit candle and my necklace he replaced with the vampire's kiss one a long time back on the table.

My heart melted.

I opened Alexander's coffin. This was obviously not my normal behavior but I needed him more than ever right now.

I lay on top of him and closed the coffin. I must have closed it a little too loudly because he stirred and opened his eyes, smiling at me. I was actually surprised he wasn't mad at me for intruding this way.

"Hey baby." I greeted him, lightening up on the tears a bit.

"Raven." he whispered, stroking my hair and trailing his fingers down my spine, sending shivers right down to my combat boots.

"Just keep sleeping." I told him. "Just sleep."

* * *

**Alright welcome back to the series!**

**Yay! Woohoo! Applause applause! **

**Anyway I am sadly not updating until I get a decent amount of reviews. I am on my way with ideas as far as the next few chapters go, but I still want your ideas!**

**So click that review button and enjoy!**


	3. Losing You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

I opened my eyes and staring right at me was my Gothic guy, caressing my cheek softly with his pale fingers. "Good evening."

Shocked at the sight of him so close to me made me jump. I let out a shriek and my head hit the coffin. Alexander started cracking up.

"You're the one that came to see _me." _he said matter-of-factly. "The sun has set."

"You still didn't tell me how you know that." I challenged and he opened the lid to the morbid casket. My eyes squinted, adjusting to the light of the candle. Making sure I could get out of his secret room safely, Alexander held my hand and escorted me back into his attic room. This time he left the pewter skeleton key on his "bedside" table.

"So you can come in whenever you want." he told me, a blush filling my cheeks and his. I wrapped my arms around his torso and kissed him tenderly.

Then the kisses got harder, hotter. _And definitely louder. _His smooth lips caressed my cheek to my ear down to my neck and back to my lips again. When we pulled away, I sat down on his mattress bed. I pulled him down next to me, kissing him once more.

He was wearing just black boxers and nothing else. _What other time could be a perfect opportunity? _

I slid my index finger along the elastic hem of his underwear. Then he pulled away, looking deep into my eyes, speaking soundless words into me.

"You said we'd try." I protested. He did say we would try, right?

"I know…" he started.

"But what other time could be better?" I asked him. Fresh tears were filling my eyes, threatening to spill over. "Do you not _want _me?"

I laid my head on his bare chest and his hand rubbed my back in soothing circles. I put my arms around his shoulders and lifted my head back up to look at him.

"Why wait, Alexander?" I pleaded and the tears came dripping down my cheeks. A salty droplet ran against my upper lip. "I love you and I need you. I've been through so much lately that I'm afraid I'm…"

Then he kissed me hard on the mouth, pulling me into his strong embrace. My fingers twisted through his hair as he sucked my neck, my head dipping back to let out a soft moan.

When he moved his lips back to my mouth I kissed him passionately before moving my lips down to his neck to peck the tender skin lightly. I whispered in his ear.

"Because I fear that I will lose you." I whispered lightly.

He kissed me hard on the mouth, his hands cupping my face. "I'm not leaving you." He kissed me again. "Not now." Another kiss. "Not ever."

It melted my heart. "I love you, Alexander." I told him in a voice that was accidentally a little too seductive. "I want you."

"I want you too." he whispered. His hands went to my waist to lift my shirt above my head. I attacked him with yet another kiss, my knee against his bulging erection. He slid off my belt and tossed it too the floor. I heard the metal studs hitting the creaky boards with a loud _clank._

I sat on his lap as he kissed my neck while slowly pulling down my skirt. Once they were around my knees, I kicked it to the side of his mattress.

He took a raspy breath in and undid the clasp of my bra with no trouble at all.

"Hey!" I said, my bra loose around my shoulders. "How do you know how to do that so well?"

"It can't be that hard." he rolled his eyes and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his perfect muscular chest.

Then he slid my bra off completely. His head dipped down to my chest, planting a few kissing upon my breasts. I couldn't help but let out a moan. Then his lips went around my left breast, sucking gently.

I moaned so loud that I swore Jameson heard us but I could care a lot less. My hand went immediately to his head, holding him to my chest. As he was sucking my breast he tore off my panties that were already wet.

He lifted his head so I could sit on his lap and work his boxers down. His eyes trailed up and down, taking in full view my naked body.

To be honest I felt embarrassed and the blush quickly returned. He noticed and looked in my eyes as soon as his underwear was off and laying wrinkled on the mattress.

Sitting in front of me was his large manhood, pale like the rest of his body. I grabbed it gently with my hand and he let out a groan full of ecstasy. His erection grew stiffer with ever stroke I touched him with, moving up and down.

His fingertips lightly rubbed across my opening. I spread my thighs, allowing his fingers to enter and rub my clit in slow circles.

"Oh!" I moaned and kissed him full on the lips, rocking back and forth on his hand a little, pushing him deeper and deeper in until it started to hurt.

I let out one last moan before gently grasping his wrist and pulling him out. "Please."

He looked at me with strange eyes.

"I mean…let's just do it." I finally said with a breath of anxiety. "I am already nervous as it is."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the lips, flipping us over so he could be on top. He looked at me for permission to enter.

"Alexander you can hurt me as much as you desire."

He kissed me softly then, out of more love than lust.

"I love you." he told me and then entered me, pushing farther and farther in as he went. Then I started hurting and the tears spilled over again.

"Did I hurt you?" he was so freaked out that he pulled out of me. _Damn he's not gonna fuck me now…_

"It's gonna hurt, Alexander." I said, referring to the fact that I was, in fact, still a virgin.

He sighed and went inside again slowly. I gasped as he pressed against the thin lining of tissue.

"It's okay." I breathed. "G-go ahead."

I nodded, urging him on until it was starting to rip. I will tell you this is far from a sensational sexual experience…

But then it was more so, as I was fully broken through and he was still going deeper inside of me, feeling nothing but a tiny pinch here and there. I sucked his neck and he went deeper and deeper inside.

"You feel amazing." he breathed in my ear and started thrusting in and out of me.

I screamed out in strong pleasure. I needed more, more of Alexander…

_As if I already couldn't get enough._

"Uh, faster Alexander." I begged and he pushed hard in and out of my core. _In and out in and out…_

I could already feel the fire burning in my lower stomach aching for his thrusts.

"Alexander!" I screamed his name so loud I figured I woke Jameson!

And then I came, my very first orgasm rocking my body and causing me to shiver just as Alexander released inside of me.

I was sweating and panting hard as he slid out of me. He rolled to the side and pulled me against him, my bands getting caught in my sweat making a greasy as hell mess out of me, but _hell _could I care less.

"Thank you." I told him, kissing his chest. He smoothed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "I love you."

"Love you too."

_Finally we gave ourselves to each other. He was mine and I was his. For eternity._

We were both still breathing hard. Alexander kissed me passionately, making my heart race like lightning once again. When we broke for air, he rubbed my bare back in soothing circles, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Marry me." he said in a voice that sounded more sure than the fact that I wasn't dreaming.

**Okaaay! Thanks for your reviews. **

**I hoped you like it.**

**To be honest sex isn't like what you get in porn. It's actually quite silly. So I tried to make it hot but not too slutty and not too British either.**

**So review review review! **

**3**


	4. Dangerous Teasing

Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber. **

**Enjoy! Please read and review. :] **

"What?" I asked, my voice accidentally cracking. I mentally crossed my fingers in desperate hope I wasn't dreaming.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated, his cheeks flushing red at the fact that I had to ask again! Oh how embarrassing.

We were both lying naked on his mattress bed with a thin layer of sweat coating our bodies. When I came back to reality, I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. When I broke for air, I was finally able to speak.

"Of course I'll marry you." I told him and he smiled.

"Eh I'm sorry I don't have a ring to give you." he admitted, his cheeks still bright red. He put an arm around me and pulled me close. My right hand rested on his bare chest and my left tangled in his gorgeous midnight locks.

"Baby I don't need a ring around my finger." I told him, pecking his lips and staring intently into his chocolate eyes. "I need your arms around my body."

He smiled and flashed his fangs. I giggled, sliding my black painted fingernail across his canine tooth.

Then it glided along a sharpened edge and a thin line of blood oozed out and trickled down my ghostly finger.

Alexander didn't even look at me. He was instead staring at my fresh wound. His eyes turned red and I gasped, accidentally smacking my hand and my bloody finger against his face. A drop of my scarlet red blood lay on his bottom lip as it trembled rapidly.

"Alexander?" I whispered before he got up in a swift motion, knocking me to the ground. My head hit the paint stained hardwood floor with a loud _THUD!_

I felt around my head. At least it was still closed.

Alexander stood across his large attic room against the wall. I could see a glistening tear trailing down his cheek out of his lonely eyes. I stared deeply into those questioning eyes trying to piece together what was happening.

He closed his eyes and made a strained face, staying there like that for almost a full minute. Then I traced back into my memories of tonight.

_Alexander and I just had sex for the very first time._

_I just agreed to marry him._

_Just a few minutes ago he smashed me on the floor after I cut myself with his fang._

Then he opened his eyes and his hardened expression softened. I just realized we were both naked in this awkward moment too. He hurried over to me crouching on the floor, my bloody finger in my mouth. He sat beside me, wrapping two protective arms around me.

"Raven." he began. "I am so sorry. I…I don't think I can be forgiven for what I have just done."

"Alexander!" I boomed, standing up at once. I was so pissed that I couldn't even hide it for the sake of our relationship. I practically screamed at him afterwards.

"Don't ever say that! It was my fucking fault, Alexander." he seemed shocked at my sudden uptightness. I took a few deep breaths and plopped on his mattress bed before burying my head in my hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

Not long after I felt strong arms around my shoulders and hot lips against my neck. "It's no ones fault." Alexander lied. But I knew he was just trying to make things better. "Let's just forget this ever happened."

I sighed and picked my head up, smiling gently at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Raven." his face lit up as I planted a hot kiss upon his full lips. "I promise to love you for eternity."

A tear fell as we pulled away and he made it disappear with his tongue. Then he picked up my hand, my bloody finger specifically.

"You can…" I whispered, moving my hand closer to his lips. I had a feeling his mouth was watering. He was breathing deep, raspy breaths now.

"Taste me, Alexander." I begged.

"No, Raven. I won't give in to you like that."

"Come _on." _I immediately protested, sitting in his lap. "Drink from me. You know you want to."

"I know I do too." he said and sighed, dropping my hand into my bare lap and holding my face in his instead. "But at the same time…I don't."

"You won't regret it." I tried, leaning closer to his neck, licking a line of ecstasy there with my tongue. "I promise. Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you." he said, pecking my neck. "I don't trust _myself."_

"Then show me your trust." I pulled away slightly, holding my finger against his lips this time.

_And he didn't resist._

Instead of pushing my hand away and telling me to get dressed or something ridiculously protecting like that, he licked the burgundy liquid off my finger and I heard him moan out.

I had no clue what drinking blood from a human felt like, considering the fact that I _am _one. But I assumed it felt good based on Alexander's next actions.

His hand trailed up to my left breast, holding it fully in his hand, lightly squeezing. I moaned and pushed him down onto the mattress so I could be on top of him. As he lay down I sat on his lap, a leg on each side of his waits, his erection pressing up against my womanhood.

I let my finger slide farther and farther into his mouth. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled it out. When I held it up to the dim moonlight, the blood was gone and all that was left was a teeny drop of scarlet and a slit that was my second ever "bite" from Alexander Sterling.

I started making small bounces up and down, making him moan out once again. I smiled down at him, content with the intense amount of pleasure I was giving him. "Did I taste good?"

"Yesss." he hissed. His hands flew to my waist, holding me against him there. So I decided to bounce a little higher, harder.

"Ah!" he gasped. We didn't get to experience with any foreplay an hour back during our first time, so I was taking advantage of this.

I bent and sucked on his neck a while. He began thrusting his hips in rapid movements and I rolled off him. He groaned because he just knew I was teasing him now.

I giggled and kissed his nose, then his lips, sucking his neck a little, making my way down to his muscular chest before licking down his stomach, stopping at his waist. I grabbed his long pecker in my hand and licked up the side of it. I felt his body tremble with pleasure.

"Raven!" he screamed out my name. "Ah…" I had him full in my mouth now, bobbing up and down in a slow motion. His fingers tangled in my hair, signaling me to keep sucking. He thrust himself deeper into my mouth until I heard loud slamming on Alexander's door. Alexander pulled out of my mouth and I stood up just as I heard the last person's voice I wanted to hear right now.

"RAVEN MADISON!" I heard my Mother explode. She was knocking the hell out of Alexander's door! Luckily there was a lock on it.

"Raven Madison you open this door right now!" she yelled in at me. I stumbled to grab my skirt and boots, yanking them on. I threw on my top, forgetting about my bra and flew out his door, shutting it behind me. I stared into the devilish eyes of Sarah Madison.

"Hey Mom!" I said in a fake I'm-So-Glad-To-See-You tone. I gave her a hug but she remained stiff. "Whatcha up to?"

"Raven…" she sighed. "It's past midnight! You had me so worried!"

"I'm sorry." I told her. "I just lost track of time. I was having so much fun with Alexander."

"Apology accepted, but make sure you have your phone on next time." she warned me. "Now how the hell do we get out of this place?"

I rolled my eyes and led her down the stairs and through the dusty creaky mansion until we reached the front door. Jameson was sitting on an easy chair in the main room reading _Dracula. _

"Great book." I told him and he smiled up at me. "Even though it's one of the very few I ever read."

As we made our way down to the car, I glanced up at the window to Alexander's attic room. He peered down at me, smiling and flashing his fangs.

I blew him a kiss before I got in the car just before he backed away into the shadows.

**Alright. That's the next chapter! Clicky clicky that REVIEW button and let me know what you think! I will update as soon as I find the time, maaaybe this Sunday or so. Much love and vampire kisses, Brandy. **


	5. Case Of The Missing Bra

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

"So what were you and Alexander up to that caused you to lose track in time?" my mother grilled me as we pulled away from the mansion and started down Benson Hill. Blushing, I glanced down. I turned my gaze to my pale thighs.

"Oh, you know…" I trailed off. What was a practical excuse?

She stopped the car, grabbing my head to direct my attention to her. "Talk to me, Raven."

"What?" I snapped. Was she accusing me of doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing? How dare she! "We were just hanging out, the usual…" My innocence was ruined by my shaky voice.

Damn illumination, she just _had _to pull the car over under a street light, making the whole car light up. I could see her baby blue button down and she could see my…

White and black top.

Perfectly see though…white and black top.

_Perfectly see though white and black top that I had no bra underneath, right in front of her face see though white and black top._

Ah, hell.

"Raven, where the hell is your bra?" she demanded, staring right at my chest. Flushing red, I crossed my arms over my chest to hide the sudden sight from her. I could practically see smoke coming from her ears, if this were a cartoon, actually.

She sighed heavily, shifting the car back into drive, pulling out of the illumination and onto the road, turning back up Benson Hill.

Oh no.

"Mom, what are we doing?"

"Going to get your bra back." she answered flatly.

I groaned in annoyance at her. "Please, Mom." I begged.

"Please what?" she growled. I was shocked by her sudden bitterness, she was only ever no more that sarcastically snarky. "Let your boyfriend keep your bra?"

"Mom, I'm sorry!" I was also surprised by my voice cracking as it reached a higher octave. "Don't embarrass me like this."

"Like you haven't already embarrassed me?"

That shut me up for a second or two, but I continued to protest. "But I--"

"Not another word, Raven." The ice in her voice closed my mouth for good until we reached the mansion. Alexander's attic room light was dimly lighting up the large room. I imagined him painting a picture of me and him having…

"Stay here." My mother's voice blasted me right out of my thought.

"Fine." I grumbled. Like I did to Alexander plenty of times before. I would agree to wait in the car like a good girl, behaving for her boyfriend, but five seconds later I would trail him like a lost puppy.

She stepped out of the car, slamming the door to her Volvo on me. The light in the car dimmed, leaving darkness except for Alexander's attic room lamp and the flashing green letters of the clock. She climbed the stairs to the Victorian style mansion and rapped the serpent knocker.

That was my cue to bolt. I stepped from the car when her back was turned. Thank goodness Jameson took a century to get to the door all the time. As I shut the door I raced to the driveway, sneaking up to the side bushes. Untrimmed and unkempt, of course. Every footstep I took sounded like a gunshot, or an elephant squealing.

Jameson got to the door. I held my breath and listened in on the conversation.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Madison, Raven's mother." she began, Jameson nodding. "I believe my daughter has left something valuable with Alexander. I would appreciate it if you would step aside and allow me to retrieve it, please."

Jameson welcomed her inside. I snuck around and stuck my boot between the door and the wall, blocking him from closing it. Just as she made her way up the stairs, I grabbed Jameson's arm, whispering. "This'll only be a sec."

As soon as she got upstairs, I immediately knew she had no idea where she was going, leaving me enough time to make it to Alexander before her. I could have Alexander come up with an escape plan for me and my bra, a believable story, and deal with the heat from my Mom later. Right now, I just had to stop her from embarrassing me this way.

I ran up the stairs, creaking floorboards slamming. As I got to the top I watched my mother turn left, when the correct direction was right. I went there, peeking around the corner to make sure she was well out of sight before shooting here and there and finally up the stairs to Alexander's attic room.

I found the room slightly ajar. I could hear the music of The Smith's coming from the other side of the door. I stepped inside, past Alexander, who was, just as I imagined, painting a picture of me. Only I was in the cemetery. Figures.

I shut off his radio and he spun around. He wore black silk boxers and a Jack Skellington shirt. "Raven, what are you doing?"

I noticed my black lace bra, sitting on the paint stained hardwood floor next to his mattress bed. I grabbed it as quickly as I can, but I was too late. My Mom opened the door, stepping inside, seeing Alexander standing with me…holding my bra.

_Perfect timing, Mom._

"Raven, I told you to wait in the car." she said firmly.

Alexander looked at me with a "what did you do this time" look. "What is this all about, Raven?"

I sighed. "I left my bra here, and my Mom noticed it was missing, and she came back for it, only I beat her to the chase." I didn't want to mention that 'the chase' was my personal rescue from eternal humiliation.

Alexander looked to my mother. "I apologize for causing you any concern, but everything's fine. Raven did leave her…bra here, and I planned on returning it later."

"Alright, then." my mother whispered. Then more emphatically. "Raven, in the hall."

"Mom…"

"Hall!" she boomed and I decided to choose embarrassment over a very pissed off mother for the next month or so. Especially the fact that Halloween and my seventeenth birthday were coming up next month…

"Alexander, did you sleep with my daughter?" I heard her demand. _Oh no…_

"Yes." I heard him reply, matter-of-factly. Obviously, even Alexander couldn't come up with a mature and logical explanation for why he was keeping my bra. _I'll just deal with it all later. _I thought to myself. But 'later' always came soon, and it happens eventually, so I was definitely going to have some serious hell to pay in the days to come.

"And did you use protection?"

I heard Alexander sigh on the other end. "No, I believe we did not."

"Alright, then." she repeated. It wasn't really Alexander's fault, as much as it was mine. "Thank you for your time, sweetie."

"My pleasure." he replied. I could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to be firm, also. I wasn't even sure this was typical behavior for Alexander, even for me. It was all just so awkward.

She stepped from the room, towing my elbow down the stairs and out the front door. She must have traced her steps, I figured. She shushed me as I babbled meaningless apologies to Jameson.

"Mom, I am so sorry." I mumbled. I really didn't know what to do at the moment.

"I don't know what to say, Raven." She had calmed down a bit, and was speaking to me softly now, but still sounded just as disappointed.

"What do you want me to say, Mom?"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it if you're pregnant."

The rest of the ride was silent after that. My mother sent me to bed with a gruffed "you're grounded" while she sat in the kitchen with my father discussing my punishment.

I hadn't even thought about being pregnant.

But I was engaged, so it should be fine…right?

Right?

I didn't think so. I was sixteen, going on seventeen. Yeah, I went to school, but I wasn't what you would call…smart when it comes to dissecting square roots and writing essays and doing my homework more than every once in a while. I needed to live my college years, find more friends, get a better education…

Was I really ready for the next step?

Throwing my life away for an eternal romance?

I would miss Becky. Nightmare. My parents, maybe even that ass hole people call Trevor, even Billy Boy.

I needed a shower. My makeup was all smudged from crying. My clothes were wrinkled. I just realized I was still clutching my bra in my hand, which was the kicker in this case.

I slid off my boots and clomped to the bathroom, peeling off my morbid threads and rinsing off the black makeup, combing through my ratty already greasy hair. I stepped in the shower, letting the warm water attempt to wash away all my worries. Of course, that only happens in dreams…but at least it relieved some stress.

Pulling on shorts and a shirt, I stepped back into my bedroom. My cold damp hair hung off my shoulders in wet, messy curls. I kept my eyes on the floor. I wanted to curl up in bed and cry myself to sleep, despite the fact that it was two in the morning. But it seems I have used up all my tears tonight, and not even a drop threatened to spill.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Alexander sitting on my bed. He had pulled on a hoodie and a pair of jeans.

All I could do was climb in bed and curl up against him. He was one of the things that could do a good job at making my worries go away.

He rubbed my back, up and down. It was calming and soothing, as I lingered with my head against his chest, catching my breath, searching for words…

"I could be pregnant."

Alexander pulled my head back, cupping my face in my hands to look into my eyes. He looked on the verge of tears.

"I am so sorry Raven." He kissed my forehead. "Whatever happens, I am here for you. There is no need to worry."

"Yes there is." I whispered. "There's a fifty-fifty chance, Alexander. I'm throwing my life away, at seventeen, getting married, having a baby, leaving my family, giving up my education…"

I trailed off, not knowing what to do. "I promise everything will be alright. We don't have to get married just yet. We can wait, I was just so…"

"Caught in the moment." I finished with a laugh, perking up a tad. "Happens. But I want to be with you forever, and if I _am _pregnant with your child, I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Okay."

That was all we said for the next few minutes, which was actually a few minutes but felt like hours. Alexander was the one to finally break the silence.

"You should get some sleep."

"Kay…." I mumbled, eyes already drooping. He turned to my window to leave, but I grabbed his arm. "Stay, please."

"I'll stay with you."

And with that, I fell asleep with my fiancé, my vampire mate, my Alexander.


	6. Love Does Kill

Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber. **

**Enjoy! Please read and review. :] **

I don't think I got very much sleep last night, but before I even opened my eyes, I already knew Alexander would be long gone, locked away in his attic's secret room, buried inside a coffin. I actually woke up five minutes before my alarm went off…surprisingly, my mother wasn't even up yet. I was so fed up with the past few days' events I ran to the bathroom and let it all out.

"Raven?" came a concerned voice that I was shocked came from Billy, my brother. He trotted down the hall in faded jeans and a striped polo, a clone of almost all the other boys at his school. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head and motioned for him to go away with my hand. _Whoa…was Billy boy actually worried about me just then? _Another shock, Billy came to the bathroom with my mother trailing right behind.

"Oh, honey." she breathed and shooed Billy downstairs. She held my hair back and patted rubbed my stomach as I convulsed a few times more, then resuming to stand and clean up my face. "Are you ill?" she touched the back of her palm to my sweaty-as-crap forehead.

I shook my head, coughing a few times, fearing I was to vomit once again. "can I please stay?"

"I don't know, honey…" she whispered lightly.

"I haven't missed any school yet this year." I pleaded. "That's got to count for something…"

"I suppose you're right." she agreed. "I need to get to work."

She kissed my hair and continued downstairs to get Billy off to the bus and head to work.

"I'm going to the store after my shift!" she called upstairs at me. "Need anything?"

As a mother could only ask for at a time like this, meaning did I want some Nyquil and a bottle of ginger ale. I pondered a moment, running downstairs in just a pair of boy short undies and a concert tee.

_Just ask her. _My voice screamed those very words inside my head.

"A pack of pregnancy tests?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty. But considering last nights events, she nodded slowly. She knew how bad I felt about it, disobeyed her, practically lost her respect, but she was willing to get me those tests…because she was my mother and loved me…pregnant or not.

* * *

Mom and Billy were gone, and my Dad always left before I even woke up in the morning, so I had the house to myself. Alexander had mentioned last night that he didn't care what happens, just that he would be with me through it no matter what. Because he loved me, and sometimes I felt greedy, having him look after me like that, but it makes him happy to see me safe, and even happier knowing that he was to protect me at all times…well, during the night, for now, at least.

_I have to go see him. _Not even bothering to put pants on, I yanked on my signature Docs and a long trench coat to hide the fact I was in my underwear and ran out the door, hopping on my bike and heading off to the mansion. Knocking on the serpent was a natural habit, so I did in without really thinking and in a few minutes Jameson cracked the door and smiled a crackly old butler smile that I loved and missed so much…

"Miss Raven." he began. "What a nice surprise."

He motioned for me to come on in. "May I take your coat?"

I reached for the buttons then stopped, blushing and looking down. I don't think Alexander would be very happy if I were to let Jameson see me dressed like that. "No, it's alright, I'll just go see Alexander…" I trailed off, then blinked and looked at the creepy man. "Yes. Alright. I'll only be here a little while."

He sighed lightly. "Aren't you to be in school, Miss Raven?"

I shook my head with a sly smile. "I should be."

We both laughed as I headed for the grand staircase. Normally in a heartache to see my vampire mate, I'd be running and tripping all over the place. But today that was much different. I decided to take my time, I had hours and hours until my Mom got off work, plus an extra hour of her running to the store before coming home to check on me. I strolled through the dimly lit halls, infested with dust and cobwebs. I admired the oil paintings upon the old wallpaper coated drywall.

Alexander's door to his attic room stood me right in the face. Unlocked from now on, because he knew about my sudden break ins to his room, his closet, his coffin, waking him up…

I almost stopped myself before opening the door but decided to head in anyway. I stepped in slowly, cautiously, as if a black hole were to groan agape and suck me through. Walking over to Alexander's "closet" I leaned my head on the door and listened to his silent, even breathing. It seemed as if hours were passing but what was only a matter of minutes had gone by. Instead of bursting in on his space again, I decided to leave the door closed. If was unlocked, for me of course, but…

Instead of waiting in his room for my dark prince to awaken, I left the room completely. Trailing down the hall, I caught glimpse of a door that was singed at the edges, looked like it had been burned and kicked repeatedly. It took me a second to get it open, but I did manage. When it opened I stepped inside. It was pitch black until I found a light switch that flicked on. It was a faint light that glowed from a shaky stem hanging from the musty ceiling.

I peeled my way around a bit searching for what might be in there. Checking my watch, I realized I had a nice amount of time until Mom came home, so I took advantage. I wouldn't say I was snooping but the truth is, I was.

I noticed an old journal type booklet sitting on top of a stack of boxes filled with yellow and brown stained pages of paperwork. But putting the pages aside, I picked up the journal and like magic, I flipped to a page that I would have dreaded reading.

Alexander mentioned his Grandmother was an artist, and it was clearly signed _Sterling _at the bottom of each entry. A few pictures were drawn to describe her feelings. One was an image of an old man holding a knife at her throat while she was giving birth. It was outright one of the most disturbing and scariest things I've feasted my eyes upon.

Scattered around the next few pages was a few entries of Romanian, but I could make out the hidden English parts.

Reading these few entries over that only half made sense, it told of how she was pregnant with Constantine, raped by someone that wasn't her true love. That true love of hers was the one holding the knife.

A tear trickled down my cheek as I shut the book. I was trembling with fear and almost jumped out of my boots when a little crumbled tan paper fell to the Oakwood floor. Picking it up, my hands shook like crazy.

_Dragi Sterlina Dragostea Mea De A Muri,_

_Doamna frumoasa este dor de sufletul tau. _

_Tonight shall be the last time you shall see the moon shine, my dear. With your blood all over my hands and dripping to the pavement, there will be no more of you._

_Alexandru._

I gasped once again, going to set the paper back in the box but stopped. I slipped it into my pocket and fled the mansion.

I made it home in the nick of time. Just after I yanked a pair of sleep shorts on I heard the latch of the front door click open and close.

I hadn't had all the time in the world to sort through that letter, but I supposed this member of the Sterling family was to be killed by her true love for being pregnant with someone else's child.

_If it were me in that case, would Alexander do the same to me, perhaps?_

I made my way downstairs and my mother handed me a box of tests, explained to check it twice and how to use them. Blushing, I raced back upstairs and into the bathroom I shared with Billy.

The result took a century to finally arrive. The test flashed three times and a little symbol appeared.

**Whee! I am eager to get started on the next chapter, but a little motivation never hurts, does it? That's where you guys come in! The lovely reviewers…anyway click that review button for me! I have another VK story in the making, apart from this one. As soon as I near the end of Love Kills, it shall be posted! I was inspired by the book series Darkest Powers and two movies to make it. It has nothing to do with Darkest Powers or the movie, however, so anyone can read it. It will be rated T and it won't be filled with lemony goodness like this one, but this one isn't even half done yet, so stay tuned! Alexander won't even be in the next one, but it will still be just as amazing, I have a feeling you friends will like this new one. Raven has a little incident and gets thrown in a real mental hospital, one for people of all ages. She meets some friendly companions along the way and some very creepy men…so stay tuned! Love you!**


	7. Apologies Regrets And Proposals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.

Enjoy! Please read and review. **:] **

It was positive.

This couldn't possibly be correct! I wasn't ready for a baby, I planned to finish high school first, get married first…how could I be so irresponsible?

Taking another test and another only put an even bigger damper on my mood. _Positive. Positive. Positive._

Should I tell my Mom? Dad? Billy? Becky?

Something in my gut told me to keep it from Alexander.

But I have to have to tell him…have to have to have to.

"Raven?" Came my mother's worried voice. Apparently I had been stomping and screeching a bit…whoops. I opened the door, she had a concerned look upon her face. "Are you…"

All I could do was nod, and she folded me into her arms. It's been a while since I had to go to my mother for comfort, and it was the one of the best feelings in the world, for your mother to hold you and tell you everything was going to be alright.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. This surprised me, because she didn't really have a reason to be sorry.

"Why are you sorry, Mom?" I sobbed. "It's my fault…I should have been more responsible."

"I should have talked to you." she whispered. "I've waited too long, but Raven…I want you to know that I am going to be here with you through this. You won't go through pregnancy alone."

I smiled through my tears and gave her one last hug, a Ruby-squeeze hug. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

After cleaning up the mess in the bathroom and attempting to shower away my worries, crickets began to chirp outside my window, signaling the fall of the evening.

This was probably the only time I dreaded visiting Alexander, because I had no clue what he would say, what he would think.

I yanked on a pair of shredded grey jeans and my signature combat boots and dragged myself downstairs after tearing through my hair with a brush. Not even bothering to put makeup on in the hall mirror, I entered the dining room to join my family for dinner. Seeing my Mom's facial expression told me that she already spoke to my father about it. He smiled weakly as I sat down. We ate in silence, and I ate slowly, picking at my food, bit by bit.

After what seemed like a dinner lasting for eternity, I stood, grabbing my plate and retreated to the sink in the next room. My father came in too, scraping his dinner scraps in the garbage, leaving some white meat for Nightmare on the counter.

"Raven." he said. I turned around, setting my plate in the strainer.

"Dad…" I began. Of course my Mother would be soft about this kind of thing, she was my mother. But my father? He awkwardly scratched the back of his head while searching for what seemed were the right words.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I started. "I know you wanted your little girl to finish high school, go to college, get a job, then get married and have a child. I didn't plan this either, and I feel…"

I broke into another tear fest and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I understand, Raven. It was an accident. Just promise me you'll be more careful next time."

I nodded and he gave me one of those remarkable father to daughter hugs. "I'm going to go see Alexander…tell him the big news…" I said awkwardly, and walked out the door without another word.

* * *

I figured tonight was a night for a long stroll on my way up to the mansion. The numbers on my watch told me that I was definitely later than usual. Hopefully Alexander still had no idea that I came over during the day. I would have to find the time to talk about the journal later…but of course, the pregnancy talk had to come first.

After rapping the serpent knocker, crappy came to the door, otherwise known as Alexander's butler, Jameson. "Miss Raven!" he greeted, flashing me a yellow-toothed-crackly smile. "You're a tad late today. Alexander is waiting for you in the media room.

"Thanks, Jameson." I told him, forcing out a smile as he went back to clearing the table where he and Alexander ate dinner. I followed him, stacking the plates and putting them onto his butler-cart. "How's Ruby?"

The creepy man blushed lightly, clearing away the crystal goblets. I laughed and he joined me with his booming laughter.

"Hot date tonight?" I asked and he laughed again, nodding.

I found Alexander upstairs just where Jameson told me he would be. The door was wide open and The Adam's Family was playing on his flat screen. He must have sensed my presence, because he smiled at me and waved me over to the black leather sofa he was perched on. He turned his show on mute as I sat next to him. He wrapped his strong, pale arm around me and I snuggled into him.

"Raven." he breathed, pulling my face up to kiss me. When we broke for air, I decided to start.

"Alexander, I'm pregnant." I blurted. _Damn! _I cursed myself for not rehearsing my lines in my head earlier. I broke into sobs once again and buried my face in his chest. He stroked my back comfortingly, and it worked, better than any comfort. "I'm sorry, Alexander…sorry."

He picked my face up, holding my in his arms and gazing into my eyes with his sexy chocolate ones. I got lost in the pools of mocha. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because!" I cried and he wiped away a tear that trickled down my cheek. "I should have been more responsible."

"It's my fault." he stated, a vat of loneliness in his eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No, it's my fault." I challenged. "I'm the one who got pregnant."

"I'm the one who should have worn a condom."

* * *

Alexander and I found ourselves on his gazebo. He leaned against the railing that I sat upon. We talked about the pregnancy and our marriage. Of course, there was always room in the lip-lock department. He pulled me off the railing and held my hands in his.

"I wish I could have done this properly…" he began, getting down on one knee and holding my right hand in his, letting go of the other to take a black velvet box out of his jeans pocket. "I know you already answered, but will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with three black stones in a row lined up on it. It was beautiful, and just perfect for me.

"Yes." I whispered, and then more loudly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

He slipped the ring onto my finger, then stood. He took me in his arms and swung me around. His lips crashed down on mine in a passionate kiss. I touched my forehead to his and the world became a big field where only the two of us existed. He gazed up at the moonlight and I laid my head on his chest.

"Alexander?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"I know my life is perfect." I told him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

****

Yes, I finally updated after a billion years, you're very welcome dearies. How did you like it? Trust me, this is not going to be the way you think it is. It will be action packed, humorous, and tragic in the chapters to come. Let me know what you think, I am such a review whore, hehehe. The next chapter is Halloween and I want you guys to review and take a vote for me.

What should Raven be for Halloween? A cheerleader or that chick from Legally Blonde?

Please vote! Everyone! The more votes I get, the faster the next chapter will come…and you like chapters, right?


	8. Phoenix And Patrice

_Disclaimer: __**I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber. **_

_**Enjoy! Please read and review. :] **_

_**I would like to make a shout out to my buddy TwilightDisney556 for giving me some of these ideas. Love you like peanut butter, Halle! ;)**_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

My had came plummeting down onto the snooze alarm.

_Morning._

I rolled over and tried to catch a few more minutes of Z's but the interruptions came sooner than ever.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Crap…

"Raven!" I heard a squeaky little voice calling my name, coming from none other than nerd-boy. I cursed myself for forgetting to lock my door last night, because he came barreling into my room wearing a Scream mask. "Happy Halloween!"

I couldn't help but giggle. I mean, he was adorable! I wish he could have been this way always, but instead he preferred video games and books and techie stuff only the nerdish of the tween brothers had to offer.

I rubbed the tired sleep from my eyes. "Halloween?" I asked, befuddled. I glanced at my _Corpse Bride _calendar to see that it was, indeed, October 31st. Now I had a reason to get out of bed!

As soon as I stood and balanced my tired self, I gave Billy-boy a sister to brother hug and ruffled his messy hair. "Happy Halloween!"

He smiled. "Wow, you're actually up an hour before school starts." he gasped, making a mocking shocked face at me. I laughed.

* * *

I rode to school with Becky that morning. She was dressed as a witch. She looked breathtaking, for a friend, in a cheap black gown, looking like something I'd rather wear on a daily basis, flowing just before her knees, purple stockings, pointed heels and a purple hat. "You look great, Becky!" I complimented as we stepped out of her truck and into the school's parking lot.

"You too, Raven." she gave me a smile and ran off to the bleachers to find Matt. Surprisingly, I was quite early today. But it's Halloween. I certainly had an outfit that was going to 'wow' everybody. I scurried off to the cafeteria to grab a coke before class.

I smoothed my red skirt, short as ever. I stole this from the gym a few days back just for the occasion. I'd return the clothes eventually, not like I'd ever wear this again. I straightened out the red and white sweater, and leaned down to re-lace the stark white sneakers on my feet.

Imagine that! I was a cheerleader.

My hair was done up in a flirty-like bun, with red ribbon. I swapped out my black-on-black makeup for some bright shades…pink lips, sky blue covered eyes. I made my way over to the soda machine, but guess who just had to be there to stop me?

You've guessed it. Trevor.

"Hey, princess, what's your name?" he asked. I could see that Trevor, always the rich boy, was taking the cheap way out of Halloween and repeating last year's costume: A vampire.

"Still trying to impress me, eh Trev?" I snapped back. "By the way, I'm Patrice."

"Sexy ass name." he said, which left me confused as hell as I took my coke from the slot of the machine and headed to first period.

* * *

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. I joined Becky and Matt at our usually vacant table, away from the gossiping girls and obnoxious jocks. Matt was dressed as a soccer player, how original. Becky noticed my strange looks at him, so she piped in to answer my question I never asked, as if reading my mind.

"Matt is going to surprise me at the party tonight." she told me. Party?

"As in a Halloween party?" I asked, suddenly interested. I took a bite out of the crappy cafeteria slice on my plate, winced, then set it back down.

"Yeah, at Matt's place." she told me, smiling up at Matt, which he gladly returned. "You and Alexander are both invited."

I couldn't help but feel giddy inside. I was actually invited to a party! A Halloween party, to make that perfectly clear. _My kind of party._

"It's at sunset." she said with a wink.

* * *

On my way out, Trevor stopped me dead in my tracks once again, flashing me fake plastic vampire fangs. Before I'd met Alexander, he'd seem somewhat cute…but they were nowhere as sexy as Alexander's fangs.

"Step aside, I couldn't afford to get bitten!" I said in a high tone, sarcastically flipping my hair back.

He was shocked by my sudden change. It was Halloween, he didn't have much of a reason to be all shocked. It was like playing charades. A game. A joke. A disguise.

Last year I went trick-or-treating. This year I was going to a more mature party on the arm of my vampire mate.

* * *

We arrived at the party at sunset, just as I promised Becky. Alexander was dressed as my hero: Phoenix. I stood with him next to Jameson's Mercedes, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. We kissed each other long under the moonlight. We walked hand in hand up Matt's cookie cutter house porch and walked into the opened door.

The house was like a dream. Black streamers hung from the walls, cheap black roses, fake of course, sat in cheap crystal vases. A purple and black striped spider hung from the ceiling a few feet into the door, greeting us. We stepped on a mat that started screeching obnoxiously whenever something touched it. A long metal table with a black table cloth held all the refreshments and snacks one could stomach. Around the room danced people I typically ignored from school dressed as vampires, ghosts, fairies, witches, the like. Becky ran straight at me and knocked me to the floor with a barreling hug.

"Raven!" she squealed at the top of her lungs, hugging me tight. I was lying on her cold hardwood floor and she was on top of me, pinning me down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Matt and Alexander chucking at us. I blushed as Alexander and Matt helped us to our feet.

"I am so glad you guys could make it." she finally said, giving Alexander a light and friendly hug. "Great costume, Alexander. Let me guess, did you get a bike, too?"

Alexander laughed. "I could only wish." he said, smiling his sexy smile at me and giving me a wink. I giggled.

"Well, what are you guys standing around for?" she asked. "Let's dance!"

The place was dark, and from the speakers on the wall played a Halloween soundtrack. We danced, slow and fast, until our legs were about to give out. Alexander and I took a seat on the sofa in the living room, where a few other ghouls sat with their dates, laughing, drinking, hanging out. Alexander gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Of course." I laughed. "I can't recall being invited to a party this cool before."

His arms went around me, pulling me close. He gave me a lip-lock that sent shivers down my spine to my tennis shoes. When we pulled away, he gazed down at me adoringly. "Did I tell you how amazing you look?"

"No. Did I tell you how sexy _you _look?" I said coyly, teasing him. He chuckled, pecking my neck.

I sighed, realizing that the liter of soda I drank was beginning to catch up with me. "I'll be back in a sec, okay baby?"

He nodded. "Hurry back." he smiled at me.

"Don't miss me too much." he laughed.

I made my way up the thin staircase, much thinner compared to Alexander's grand stairs. I found the bathroom, a porcelain brightness, everything white and gold. I almost fit in with this costume on. I shut the door, which sadly didn't have a lock on it. After I did my business, I went to the sink to wash my hands and fix my makeup. My back was turned toward the door as I cracked my small purse, black unlike the rest of my outfit, and pulled out the hardly ever used pink lipstick and blue eyeshadow. The rest of the contents of my makeup back spilled over and into the sink.

"Crap." I muttered, going to scoop my things up, when the lights went out. I felt a cool breeze, probably from the door being opened. It was the door, because it slammed shut afterwards. My heart was about to thump right out of my chest and splatter into the sink.

"A-Alexander?" I asked in a shaky voice, thinking Alexander might be teasing me. I heard footsteps coming closer. I thought back to all the scary movies I watched and a cold sweat dewed on the back of my neck. _Freddy Krueger. Jigsaw. Samara. Dracula. Sweeney Todd._

Then the dimmest light in the room flickered on and I saw the horror.

**Hello all! I just had to end it here…I know you hate my guts right now, but you can probably guess who's in the bathroom. Or can you? Anyway…I had a pretty boring idea for this chapter, but this morning, I woke up and it hit me. The party shall continue in the next chappie, so keep your butts tuned! And review, please. Yes, the cheerleader won. And I considered making Alexander a football player, but decided Phoenix would be much hotter. ;) Oh and the part where Trevor asks Raven her name and says 'sexy ass name' that actually happened to me. Love you guys, review please.**


	9. Captured And Bitten

Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber. **

**Enjoy! Please read and review. :] **

This was no average Halloween prank. In fact, I was positive this wasn't a prank at all. This was no burnt faced Freddy Krueger…this was a snow white menace with mismatched eyes.

"Jagger!" I gasped, ignoring my spill in the sink. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"The same thing as last time, darling." His pale hand reached up to caress my hair and I cringed. "We go through the same thing every time."

"I thought you got your revenge." I pointed out.

"You mean you got your revenge." He licked his lips, flashing his fangs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied through my practically chattering teeth.

"How sad." He shook his head slowly. "That you would cheat on your beloved."

"I'm not cheating on Alexander!" I practically screamed.

"Oh, _please." _He chuckled evilly. "I saw you making out with Phoenix Slater on the sofa."

I couldn't help but gasp. He saw me? This was only half a good thing because it told me he still had no clue who Phoenix really was.

Then the lights went flashing on and off. The next thing I knew I was slammed onto the cold tile floor. Then I felt something prick my neck. My breath began to come in shaking pants.

This was it. I was becoming a vampire. Jagger had gotten to me before Alexander…rather Phoenix, I should say, could save me. I felt a warm, thick liquid trickle down the side of my neck, obviously blood. But it wasn't some rushing waterfall like I figured it would be, but rather a thin thread spilling over. In a matter of seconds the pressure disappeared and was replaced by a hand on my neck. I closed my eyes, realizing that it wasn't my hand…it was someone else's.

Just then the lights came back on and I saw that Jagger had just flown from the bathroom to god cares where. Alexander was then kneeling next to me in his Phoenix costume. I looked up at him through tear clouded eyes. He was always my hero.

"Am I a…" As usual, I couldn't even finish the question. Every time I asked it, someone else had bitten me and that vampire was always Jagger.

He shook his head before taking me in his arms. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I'm sorry more." I whimpered, burying my face in his chest. His hand swiped across my not even gushing neck to wipe off any remaining blood. He took my hand and helped me up, walking me over to the sink where my cosmetics still lay spilled in the sink. I picked my purse up from the floor and began piling my makeup back in the bag with trembling hands.

Halfway through cleaning up the mess, Alexander gently lay a hand on mine, taking my half filled purse and setting it on the counter.

"Look." He whispered, drawing my hair off my shoulder and sticky neck with his hands. I gasped as I looked in the mirror. Not because his reflection didn't show next to my distressed preppy one, but because there were two bite marks on my neck, turning a deep shade of purple.

I shook my head and looked down, moving to continue to pick my things up again. "We have to leave."

He nodded, taking my hand in his. A few seconds later he dropped it and turned to look at me.

"Raven, where's your ring?" he asked in a voice that was half concern half sadness.

"Right here on me-" I stopped mid-sentence as I lifted my hand to look at it. _It was gone!_

Fresh tears began to fall from my eyes. I felt so ashamed I couldn't bear to meet his eyes. I bit my lip in attempt to not think of how much he probably spent on it. Then it hit me, that rather than me losing it, someone must've taken it.

"I…I…" I tried to begin, staring down at my white sneakers, but I just couldn't put anything into words, because this past hour made absolutely no sense!

"I'm so sorry." I finally whispered after felt like an eternity of silence go by between us. Alexander pulled me into him and lightly kissed my hair.

"It's not your fault." He said, rubbing my back in soothing circles. Then I stepped back to look at him.

"Yes, it is." I whispered, then was surprised how far my sudden rage had taken me. It caused my voice to go up a few octaves, turning the volume up even louder. "If I can't even go to the bathroom without you having to come to rescue me, that's crazy! I hate for you to have to be my constant body guard, because I know you don't deserve that! Just don't be sorry, Alexander…"

He cupped my face in his hands. "Raven…"

"Just say it." I sobbed. "You have every right to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Raven." he kissed my forehead. "Do I look like the kind of fiancé that yells at his love?"

I shook my head gently and let him hold me. "I love you Alexander." I smiled up at him. "Thanks for saving me once again."

I pressed my lips to his and he pressed me tighter to him. He toyed with my neck, on the other side where I wasn't already bitten. I giggled and pressed my breast into the crook of his arm. Then I felt something bump my thigh. I gasped lightly, half from pleasure half from surprise. I knew Alexander and I had slept together already, but the thought of me giving him an erection was just so unbelievable. Disappointingly, he pulled away before things could get out of hand. When I gave him my pout-like face, he laughed and shook his head.

"As much as I want you right now, I don't think this is the right time for that."

"Why not?" I demanded like a little kid who was told she couldn't have a cookie before dinner.

He laughed again and pecked my cheek. "We're in Matt's bathroom. Plus we need to stop Jagger."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I grumbled. "Let's go find Becky and tell her we're leaving."

After grabbing my purse and scattered makeup, I left the bathroom with Alexander and flew down the stairs like a bat. I checked the living room, the kitchen, den, even her bedroom in case her and Matt decided to get busy.

But she was nowhere to be found.

I asked a few people dressed in costumes nursing beer in their hands on her whereabouts, but the answers were all to vague and unhelpful. I got sick of the confusion, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood on the dining room table and stamped my foot down, making the booze bottles clatter against each other.

"Hey!" I shouted. Nobody seemed to hear me. I picked up the remote and shut the music off. Everyone started booing and groaning. "Listen!"

That got their attention. Lowlifes. I rolled my eyes then clapped my hands together. Alexander stood at the foot of the table.

"Has anyone seen Becky Miller?" he called over the partiers. I heard some whispers and mumbling amongst the crowd.

Someone dressed as a robot raised their aluminum foil covered arm.

"Yes?" I asked. What, did they think this was school or something?

"I last saw her and some dude with white hair outside." He called back. His voice was muffled underneath his cardboard box head.

"Thank you!" Alexander called and I turned the music back on. They all went back to dancing, making out and getting drunk.

Alexander helped me off the table, always the gentleman, and led me out the sliding glass doors to the backyard. It was unexpectedly chilly out, so the yard was vacant. I heard a laugh and a cry that I recognized as Jagger and Becky.

_Now he was going to get revenge on Becky? _I thought to myself. _She has nothing to do with this. I knew Alexander and Phoenix would put a stop to this._

"Becky!" I cried out and ran to my best friend, who was under an apple tree with one of Jagger's arms around her shoulders, holding her close. I put my hand on her trembling arm.

"Let. Her. Go." I snarled. I was only a human, Jagger obviously wasn't afraid of me, but I was angrier than ever. Becky was my only girlfriend and I wasn't going to let her ruin my life. "Now!"

Jagger grinned menacingly and shoved me to the ground. I staggered back as he leered over me, an arm still around Becky.

"You ruined my sister's marriage." He sneered at Alexander. "And now I'm going to ruin yours!"

I was confused by that but then I noticed what was on Becky's hand.

_My wedding ring._

Jagger kicked Alexander right in the crotch and I winced. As Jagger tossed Becky onto his back and tore across the backyard, I ran to Alexander and put my arms around him.

"Raven!" Becky called. I left Alexander standing and took off towards them but it was too late.

They were already gone.

**That's it! Chapter eight…goodness it's killing me waiting for the real Love Bites, how about you? The only thing I can do to keep my mind off of it is watch discount horror films, write some Fanfiction, and drown myself in homework. And I just finished the first two Evernight books, so be expecting a story! Who wants a one shot for Vampire Kisses? Let's take a vote! Here are your choices…**

**Raven And Alexander's Christmas**

**Becky And Matt's Valentine's Day**

**Alexander And Luna's Covenant**

**Vote now and review! Love, Brandy. **


	10. Exposed

Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.**

**Enjoy! Please read and review. :]**

**Happy Valentines Day, my lovely readers and reviewers! I love you! Now, to keep in the vampire theme, let's take Vampire Kisses back in time to Raven And Alexander's Valentine's Day. Here is my cute little drabble, and then we can get on to the next chapter of Love Kills.**

I pedaled my bike all the way to Dullsville Cemetery, as soon as the sun set. Today was February 14th, which used to be one of my least favorite holidays, sitting around all day with my parents who were super-glued to each other's lips. But now it seemed almost fathomable, now that I had a super-hot-vampire boyfriend to spend it with.

I found Alexander leaning against his grandmother's monument. This was our typical meeting place. Spread out was a dark red velvet blanket, two crystal goblets filled with pink sparkling soda, and dozens of black rose petals encircled the romantic picnic setting.

"Raven." Alexander said, greeting me with a long hello kiss. I kissed him back, tears welling in my eyes.

"Alexander." I whispered when we broke away for air. But before I could finish what I wanted to say, he crashed his lips back down on my mine in a more passionate kiss. When he moved to nibble my ear, I could speak again. "Alexander, this is so beautiful."

He looked up and smiled, holding me close. We sat on the blanket and he lit two black pillar candles, illuminating the scenery around the monument.

"I love you." Alexander whispered. And then he handed me a dozen roses, wrapped in a beautiful black silk. I took them from him, brushing his hands in the process with my fingertips. He lifted my hand that wasn't holding the flowers and brought it to his lips, kissing it with his perfect lips. He smiled and gazed into my eyes. I almost melted.

"I love you too."

He brought me closer, pulling me into his lap. My arms twined around his neck and his around my waist, like a giant handcuff. It seemed as if we never wanted to let each other go.

He kissed my lips, moving to my cheek, my ear, and my neck. He took my neck in his mouth, right on my pulse point.

Alexander was about to bite me.

But instead of biting me, forever changing me into one of the undead, he lightly brushed his lips against the skin there. He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands. Alexander always came so close, but so far, to biting me.

I smiled. "Happy Valentines Day, Alexander."

* * *

"Becky!" I hollered into the night. The guests were still partying and preparing for the impending hangovers the next morning, unaware of the recent abduction. "Becky! Becky!" My voice was beginning to crack, tears streaming down my cheeks like dripping blood. "Be-be-."

Then my sadness transformed into anger. I turned to Alexander, obviously not mad at him. "How dare he! He steals my friend, my Halloween, my ring, my marriage…"

Alexander brushed away a few tears with his thumb. "I-I know how much money you must have wasted on that ring." I whispered, staring into his lonely midnight eyes. "I was so stupid. I should have been more careful…I'm so sorry, Alexander."

He pulled me into a tight embrace. I laid my cheek on his chest, and his hand went to the back of my head, holding me close to his muscular body.

"Don't be sorry, Raven."

I mentally rolled my eyes. "You shouldn't have to save me every time I go to the bathroom!" We laughed at that, but I quickly turned serious. "Isn't that a little too ridiculous?"

"I worry about you every second, Raven." I lifted my head, and he gently stroked my tear-stained cheek. "Do you know how much I care about you? I don't want to be without you for a second, much less an eternity."

"I'm getting a little sick of all this revenge." I confessed.

"Same here." We broke away then, and the extreme pang of worry caught up with me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked anxiously. "We have no clue where he took her, what he is doing to her…oh."

I realized Jagger could be doing anything in the book of torture to my shy little friend. Murder, rape…or worse…

_Changing her into a vampire._

_For eternity._

Alright, I will admit, it was funny as hell imagining Becky as a vicious evil vampire, but everything is possible. Well, it seems that way in the Underworld. My heart sank into the pit of my varsity sweater clad stomach.

"They could be anywhere." I told him, kicking a few twigs around with my foot. "What if he already took her to Romania?"

Alexander sighed and shook his head. "To find and vampire, we need to think like a vampire."

* * *

Alexander and I tore through the cemetery and the park. At last we reached the rail cars, after dodging trick-or-treaters. The one good thing that came out of this dreadful night was that we weren't that much different. Actually, _I _looked pretty different!

I stopped Alexander outside one of the rusty graffiti cars, which turned out to be the mini-mansion he gave me last month when his parents came into town. I smiled brightly at the memory, grabbing Alexander's hand. He turned to me and appeared puzzled.

"Alexander." I whispered. "Look around. Tonight we're not outsiders."

He gently squeezed my hand, a warm smile and dark chocolate eyes melting into my heart.

Alexander and I combed the grass and the sturdy railcars, finding nothing but candy wrappers and decomposed plant life.

Alexander grabbed my hand and helped me inside the rail car, my mansion. Everything was there…but not the way Alexander and I had left it. The vases with roses that were in desperate need of some sunlight and water. The paintings were torn, and one looked like someone had put their foot through it.

Just then I heard a loud gasp, followed by a deep and strangling moan.

Alexander and I both turned around to witness the horror that lied in front of us. Jagger, was laying with Becky on one of the torn seats. Becky's mouth was taped shut, her wrists tied around her back and her ankles wound tightly together with braided rope. Her top and bra were torn off, and practically ripped in half, strewn on the dirty broken class carpeted floor.

"Becky!" I shouted. Jagger immediately turned to face us, shooting daggers at us through his eyes. Alexander was still dressed as Phoenix, but Jagger didn't know that it was really Alexander.

Jagger jumped up, leaving Becky writhing in obvious pain. Jagger had covered something up when he was on top of her. Cuts. Razor cuts. Thick lines of blood slashed across her stomach and ribcage just above her navel in the shape of a capital J. She had two bloody rings drawn around her breasts.

She was crying, hot tears staining her face a tomato red. She wanted to speak, to yell out for mercy, but she appeared to have a gag in her mouth behind the tape.

"Oh, god." I whispered so nobody else could hear. I ran over to Becky and knelt by her side, struggling to yank the tape off her mouth. Jagger and "Phoenix" were a little too busy staring each other down to even glance my way.

"Slater." Jagger growled through his clenched fangs. "If I can't have Raven, I can have her…delicious little friend." He licked his lips slowly and let out an ear-piercing cackle.

"Well, well." Jagger said, turning towards me and the mess of blood that now pooled on the floor around my knees. "Looks like we have a little two-timer here."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Don't play that came with me." He snarled. "I know your bag of guys fairly well. First Alexander, then Trevor, then Phoenix…who's next, sweetheart? That butler who lives with that sensitive artist? In a town where there are absolutely _no _other vampires?"

"N-no!" I defended. He was obviously accusing me of cheating on Alexander with a guy I accidentally dated and a guy who is yet the other guy.

"Yes. Yes yes yes yes yesss." He drew the last word out in a hiss.

Alexander shot me a look and I decided it was time to play along. "You know what? You're right. I am in love with Phoenix _and _Alexander."

"I knew it!" He triumphantly pumped a fist in the air, then crossed his arms in a menacing manner.

"And there is nothing you can do about it!" I shouted in his face, and Alexander winked at me in approval. I quickly returned to Becky's side.

"Becky?" I whispered. "Phoenix" was approaching Alexander, and they looked as if they were about to fight. That was the last thing I wanted, but I couldn't let Becky die like this.

She looked up at me, relief in her eyes that someone had come for her. I tried to rip the tape off once again and this time I got it. The gag was a rolled up sock. I took it out and Becky started coughing. She attempted to sit up, but I had her lay back down.

"You're badly hurt." I whispered. "Don't move. I'm going to get you to safety."

"R-raven…" Was all she said.

Just then I heard a loud crash.

I turned around to find Alexander smashed against a wall, with such force that it knocked the purple wig right off his head. I gasped, as did Jagger.

I reluctantly stood, grabbing a shovel I found in the corner. I approached Jagger slowly, trying to be as quiet as a mouse.

"Surprised, Jagger?" I said loud enough so he could hear. I lifted the heavy shovel in my hands and swung.

Instead of smacking him in the back of the head and knocking him unconscious, Jagger turned around and grabbed the handle, shoving it at me so hard that it ended up hitting _me _in the face. Right in the nose.

I felt a thick liquid rushing down my lips and chin.

"You asshole." I whispered, wishing he didn't hear, but I knew he did. I figured he'd try to hurt me again, but he only turned back to Alexander, who had risen to his feet.

"Leave Raven out of this!" Alexander shouted. "You got your revenge."

Becky was gasping hard for breath, and I knew I had to help her. Alexander grabbed a vase that had broken, leaving a sharp and jagged edge that would serve as a stake. He held it out to Jagger, a sure sign Alexander was ready for a real fight.

"Why should I?" Jagger asked, gesturing in my direction. "She's the one who got in the way of my revenge."

"She did not!" Alexander's rage seemed to shake the rail car. This was a side of him I haven't seen before.

Alexander ran over to me, Jagger following close behind. Jagger had his hand around the back of Alexander's neck, ready to squeeze and choke him. "Raven." He whispered into my ear. "Get Becky out of here. If I don't find you in one hour, call the cops."

I nodded, and this was the one time I decided to listen to Alexander when he gave me orders that were supposed to keep me safe. This time, I wasn't fighting for my life, I was fighting for my best friend's life.


	11. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.**

**Enjoy! Please read and review. :]**

I had never carried anyone as heavy as Becky before. She was thinner than myself but I guessed that meant I had to get to the gym more often.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, a salt blooded waterfall. I desperately tried to ignore the searing pain from my broken nose. I tasted blood on my lips as I ran past Alexander and out the door of my once mini-mansion.

This was a battle.

I had never seen Alexander really fight…not counting the time he "hurt" Jagger's brother, Valentine.

_Who was stronger?_

I didn't even have a chance to kiss my vampire-mate goodbye. I took off down the street to my house.

_I can't bring Becky home. _My inner conscious screamed at me. _That would definitely raise concerns._

Instead I headed for the mansion, rain beginning to pour from the cloudy night sky, making the blood that stained our skin run. I passed a few kids, out past trick-or-treat time, who screamed at us like we were two zombies who just rose from the grave.

One thing for sure was that I can assure them this was no teenage Halloween prank.

I made my way through the unlocked gate up the concrete stairs and almost ran smack into the door. My hands were full with a bleeding Becky, so instead of rapping the serpent knocker like always, I kicked the royal double doors with my sneaker foot.

Jameson couldn't be more slower. It felt like an hour had passed when he finally reached the door. He poked his bald creepy head through. "Miss Raven?" His eyes bugged even further out of his wrinkly sockets when the took in the sight of Becky, a girl he had never met before, bleeding from head to toe.

He opened the door all the way so I could step through. My feet carried me all the way up the grand staircase and I didn't stop until I reached the room with the fuzzy animal print rugs, flat screen television and leather sofa where Alexander and I shared out first kiss.

_Brings back so many memories. _

_Good thing the couch is black._

I laid Becky on the worn leather, her arm hanging loosely off the edge, draping to the floor. A few seconds later Jameson appeared in the doorway with several towels, an oversized t-shirt and a blanket.

"Good thinking, Jameson." I complimented him and quickly squeezed his bony frame before returning to Becky. I cleaned off the cuts to the best of my ability as se whimpered and gasped in pain. I really wasn't a doctor, but I assumed I was going to require a lot of gauze for this dirty job.

_Oh, Alexander. _I thought. If only he were here…instead he was fending off his evil nemesis. My heart melted at the thought that he goes so far out of his way to protect me.

"Jameson!" I called, forgetting the fact that he was standing a few feet away from me. "Oh, sorry." I apologized. "Do you have any gauze?"

He furrowed his brow. "I will see what I can do, Miss Raven."

Then he turned on his heel to exit the room, slow as usual. Becky looked up at me. "Becky!" I whispered, bending over so we were at eye level. I took her cold, pale hand in mine and held it tight. Her pulse was racing.

"Ray-Ray." She choked out. She coughed weakly, eyes closing slightly. "Are you okay?"

I laughed. _Becky. _She always put others ahead of herself.

"Becks." I laughed. "I should be asking you that."

She forced a small smile, the smile I knew so well. I could pick it out from a crowd of millions, because it was a Becky smile. She gazed at me through tear clouded eyes. "So this is the mansion, eh?"

"The one and only." I answered.

"Nice. Alexander sure knows how to live." Her voice was raspy, breath shaking. "Do you think he'd let me buy one of these rugs off him?"

I laughed. "I might be able to convince him."

"Hopefully." She raised her hand, the one that still held my ring, to rub under her nose. Suddenly she caught sight of the expensive treasure adorning her ring finger. "Ray-Ray, what's this?"

"My ring." I whispered.

"Your ring?" She began taking it off to hand it back to me.

"Yes, my wedding ring." I smiled devilishly at her. "_My _engagement ring!"

"Nuh-uh." She exclaimed. "No."

"Yes."

"Oh my _goodness." _She giggled, smiling back down at me. "Where? When? Who? How? Tell me!"

I laughed and her face seemed to grow more and more inpatient, even though I wasn't keeping her waiting very long.

"Tell me! Tell me!" She demanded, just like she used to when we were little.

"Alexander proposed." I confessed. "What more could you possibly want to know?"

"There's a catch." She whispered, voice cracking. "There's always a catch."

"Okay, okay." I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"No way!" She shrieked. Just then Jameson came strolling through the door to the media room.

"No gauze, Miss Raven." He apologized. I sighed with a mix of frustration and disappointment.

"This is an emergency." I was really panicking now. "I have to run home quick. Jameson?"

"Yes, Miss Raven?" Was his reply.

"I need to run home quick." I told him, scrambling to throw extra towels and blanket over Becky, who was falling asleep.

"Yes, Miss Raven."

I smiled up at the creepy butler. He was such a kind-hearted man. He returned the smile and I gave him a warm Ruby-squeeze hug before grabbing my purse and flying out of there like a bat.

* * *

My feet couldn't carry me fast enough down Benson hill and up my driveway. By the time I walked through the front door, I wanted nothing more than to take off this tacky uniform and crawl into bed and sleep a thousand years with my cat. But tonight I was in danger of the Underworld, and had more important things to take care of. I walked into the kitchen towards the medicine cabinet that held the first-aid kit. My hands were trembling with trepidation as I sifted through for the tape, gauze and antibacterial ointment. And some painkillers. My eyes rolled over a little yellow sticky note on the counter.

"_Raven, we went to the country club. Be back by midnight. Love, Mom and Dad."_

Well, at least they won't get suspicious when I walk out the door with medical supplies. I started through the hall on my way to the front room when I stopped in front of the basement door. A cold sweat dewed on the back of my neck, bring back horrifying memories of the past month, when Luna decided to make her place at home down there. I shook those thoughts from my head, and without thinking, creaked the door and ventured into the darkness.

_What are you doing?_

I continued stepping down.

_Your friends are in grave danger!_

Another step.

_Get your ass back to the mansion!_

I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Somehow I found myself in front of a storage ottoman that belonged to my father. It held a book of matches, a Swiss army knife and a pistol.

I gripped the handgun.

It felt warm in my hands.

I had no idea what I was doing, but I loaded it.

I shoved the gun under the waistband of my skirt, covering the handle of the weapon I was illegally possessing with my sweater.

I stepped out into the cool night.

**Oh, don't you hate me now for leaving you hanging like that? I would apologize, but I'm really not sorry. You'll just have to get me up to eighty reviews for me to update…better hurry, the clock is ticking…**

**And you want Raven and Alexander's Christmas? It's coming soon. **

**I am also taking another vote for another story. Here are your choices.**

**Luna's Fling**

**Vampire Kisses Titanic Style**

**Vote now! Remember, eighty reviews and you got the next chapter.**


	12. Gunshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.**

**Enjoy! Please read and review. :]**

By the time I made it back to the rail cars, my legs were aching and I was freezing. I almost couldn't breathe and when I stepped into my used to be mini-mansion, my heart almost stopped.

Jagger and Alexander were gone.

"No!" I cried. "Fuck!"

I sank to the wet earth below me, tears streaming like dripping blood. I was shaking so hard and my breath was coming in short, painful pants. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my head in my lap.

I guess I couldn't just sit here. I stood up and headed for the mansion, hoping Becky wasn't loosing too much blood. Then my phone rang. I yanked open my purse and dug around until I silenced the obnoxious ringing by answering it.

"Hello?" I shouted into the receiver.

"Raven." It was Alexander. "I need you."

"Where are you?" I screamed, but the line was breaking on the other end.

"Cemetery. Come quick." Was all he said and the line went dead on the other end.

I sighed and snapped my phone shut, and took off toward the cemetery.

* * *

I scaled the gate of Dullsville Cemetery, where Alexander and I had shared countless amounts of blissful moments amongst the tombstones. I took a deep breath and ran over to his Grandmother's monument.

I cupped my hands around my mouth to yell. "Alexander!"

Behind the monument was Jagger, holding a wooden stake over Alexander's chest.

"Jagger…" I gasped. I couldn't believe it. Jagger had resorted to this?

"Please…please don't." I begged in a strained whisper. "Please!"

I looked down at Alexander, who was covered in blood. His arm was practically in ruins. He gazed up at me weakly through his midnight chocolate eyes.

A tear trickled down my cheek and I turned toward Jagger, pulling the gun out and pointing it directly at his face. "I'll shoot."

"I'd like to see you try." He snarled through pearly white fangs.

He then released his hold on Alexander and grabbed my wrist, sending the gun plummeting down the hill.

"No!"

"Yes…" Jagger threw his head back and let out a menacing laugh. He winked his blue eye at me then leaned into my neck…

"Ahh!" He screamed, and I realized I was no longer under his grasp. He was rolling down the hill straight for my gun, which he pocketed. I turned to Alexander, standing up and stumbling in my direction.

I turned to face him, and Jagger ran off.

"We need to get you back to the mansion." I whispered to him. "What happened?"

"I'll…explain later. Right now, Becky needs our help."

* * *

When we arrived at the mansion, I led Alexander to the room where Becky lay. And Jagger was there, leaning over her sleeping body.

"Get away from her." I snarled. "Now."

He pulled out my father's gun and raised his eyebrows, showing it off. "Who's the one with the gun?"

Alexander dropped to the ground, probably because he was so weak. "Alexander!" I screamed, going to help him. Jagger directed the gun at us.

I raised my hands in surrender. "No…please." Then he approached me and leaned in to kiss my neck.

"We may not be on sacred ground…" He laughed a humorless laugh. "But thisss…" He hissed. "This will _destroy _your beloved."

"Over my dead body." I managed to gasp out.

Jagger directed the gun upwards, and shot at the ceiling. A loud, thundering roar erupted across the mansion, ceiling cracking, plaster falling everywhere. An oversized chunk fell right on Jagger's head. I yanked the gun out of his hand and he stood up.

"Bring it on." I said. I ran toward the TV and turned my back, pointing the gun at him, finger resting on the trigger. "No mercy, Jagger. You've gone too far."

Even though this was for the safety of Alexander, Becky, Jameson, including myself, I was terrified of shooting somebody. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger, dropping the gun to cover my ears. It fell to the floor with a loud _clank._

When I opened my eyes, Jagger was gone.

When I opened my eyes, Alexander was on the floor where I left him, back facing me.

When I opened my eyes, dripping red Becky blood was coming out of her chest.

No.

**Okay, I am sorry it's short and extremely crappy, but I couldn't stand to keep you guys waiting any longer. I had to update, and I am under major stress right now, so I'm sorry! But I will make it up to you, the next chapter will be better, and who wants another Vampire Kisses story? Please vote in your review. Your choices are the same as last time.**

**Luna's Fling (One-shot.)**

**Vampire Kisses Titanic Style (Full story.)**

**Your choice. Please review, and I'll promise to update in the next week or two! **


	13. Tragedy In Dullsville

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.**

**Enjoy! Please read and review. :]**

"B-becky…" My breath was shaky. Becky's eyes fluttered shut, and she stopped breathing.

"No." I started in a whisper. "No!

I scurried over in a panic to my best friend of nine years. Tears were streaming down my cheeks in a wicked waterfall. I laid my ear on her bloody chest. The copper scented scarlet mixed with the wet mess of my hair…Becky's blood…

I couldn't hear a thing.

By dawn, Alexander was helped into his coffin by his butler, Jameson. There was an ambulance outside the mansion loading Becky into a body bag. My parents and Billy Boy were there, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders, worried.

"Thank god you're safe." My father said, kissing my hair. He was crying. Not over the fact that I almost god killed or the fact that I'm an irresponsible teenager and had gotten pregnant by my seventeen year-old boyfriend. Over the fact that a beautiful, sweet girl had lost her life.

What they didn't know was that I shot her after she got bitten and I was running through the town on a rampage for a vampire killing streak.

The story was that a man had shot her then fled. That man was Jagger, but they didn't know that. Over at the side of a police car was Mr. and Mrs. Miller, hugging each other, sobbing quietly.

I should go to them, say something, anything.

Instead, I waddled over, body drenched in rain, mud and blood to the ambulance. Before they zipped the bag shut on Becky's mouse-like face, auburn hair and porcelain skin, I kissed her.

"I love you, Becks." I whimpered.

The bag was shut on Becky Miller. My best friend. My only friend.

That evening Alexander and I lay in his media room on his black leather sofa, TV off, silence in the air. I turned to him, forgetting that he too had been hurt during last night's hectic events.

"You...smashed your arm." I told him, dazed and confused because under his short sleeve Black Sabbath t-shirt I noticed his arm was in one piece. "How…"

He chuckled, tightening his arm around my shoulders. "We heal quick. It's in our nature."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, really." He smiled at me, flashing his start white fangs behind his full lips.

"So, you can basically crush every body part to the point that no human will be able to breath, and you'll heal?" I snapped my fingers for emphasis. "Just like that?"

He nodded. "The only thing that can really kill us is if you drove a stake through our heart."

I gasped. "Alexander! Please don't talk like that, it worries me that I will lose you."

"You don't need to be so anxious." He reassured me, kissing me on my cheek, making me blush a pale pink color. "Jagger and Luna are gone as it is."

"So is Becky."

He sighed, and I saw that pool of melted chocolaty loneliness in his brown eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he stroked my hair. Tears clouded my eyes, and I really didn't want to cry right now. But there was no stopping them this time.

"You knew her well." He said. It was more of a statement, not so much a question.

I sniffed as some tears stained his shirt. I breathed in his Drakkar and Irish Spring. It was oh so comforting.

"She was all I had." I confessed, voice cracking with sadness. "Besides you, of course. Nobody could compare to her. Not Onyx, Scarlet or Luna. Nobody."

"I'll miss her too." He admitted.

Then I though of Matt. Sweet, sweet Matt who love Becky with all his heart. They were together just as long as Alexander and I were together, maybe longer. They were supposed to get married right out of high school, start a family, grow old together and die together. Warm in there beds, hand in hand. Now Matt didn't have Becky anymore. I could only imagine what Alexander would feel if he lost me.

"Matt…" He started, practically reading my mind. He sighed and took my face in his hands. "If you died on me…I'd have no choice but to lie under the sun until I disintegrated."

"I'm just going to miss her."

"Me too."

We sat there in silence for a while. It seemed like we were just there for hours, maybe days, Alexander holding me in his strong arms.

"She was going to be my bridesmaid. My baby's godmother."

Alexander kissed me, out of passion and as a reminder that he would stay with me through this. "We will get through this." He said, pecking my lips again. "But we will together."

Alexander started kissing me with passion. He kissed my lips with his soft, heavenly lips. He nibbled my ear sending me into a tizzy. My neck was bit playfully with his sharp fangs. H drank me in, feeding my soul with love. I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to be like this forever, with him. My heart pounded in my chest and my breath became short. There wasn't one curve of my body that wasn't explored by his hands or his lips. For the next few hours, I lost myself in Alexander Sterling.

**There we go, that's the next chapter for y'all. Now I am so very sorry that Becky died, and you didn't get a lemony chapter. But I needed to change things up a bit, and will give you more steamy chapters in the next installment. Stay tuned for the final chapter of Love Kills!**


	14. Truce

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses or any characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Ellen Schreiber.**

**Enjoy! Please read and review. :]**

Oh. My. Goth.

Let's recap. I'm seventeen, pregnant and engaged. Also, I am a murderer. I'd rather die right now than live for all of eternity.

Tonight was Becky's funeral. I was in hysterics as I pulled on a tight black dress, black tights and patent platforms. A fishnet veil covered half of my makeup smeared face. What was the point of even trying again and again to fix my eyeliner? I was just going to cry it off anyway.

I begged my family to let me go on my own. I didn't want them to see me like this. I couldn't let my parents, who've never comforted me before; I find my own ways to dwell on things and make the best of it, see me like this. Much less Alexander, who was meeting us at the church down in center city.

When I finished trudging to the bottom of the stairs, I was met face to face with my family. It was nice because for a change they were all decked in black and reminded me more of the Sterling family than the Madisons. Bad? We were about to go to my best friend of eight years' funeral.

I opened my mouth but words refused to escape my lips. Instead, a tear uncontrollably trickled down my cheek. Again with the makeup. Billy Boy, who has always had a little crush on Becky, looked upset. But he didn't come close to feeling as much pain as I was feeling at that moment.

"Oh, honey." Mother said. She pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in her black-clad shoulder, which smelled like her Ralph Lauren perfume and fabric softener. Familiar smells. I bit my tongue, refusing to let myself cry any more than I did last night.

We all climbed into the family shared SUV and made our way down the winding roads, rain pouring down the windshield like a waterfall. I could barely see out my window. Nobody said a word as the sun began to set.

As we pulled in, the parking lot was full. There was a huge sign on a canvas-like structure that read "Becky Miller" and "1993-2010" with a border made of white and pink rose petals. Whoever created this lovely yet heartbreaking sign was oblivious to the fact that they were calling for heavy rain tonight. Becky's face was washed into a swarm of a thousand shades of colors, and her facial features on the picture remained a mystery to the viewer's eyes.

As we entered the church, it was packed with people from all around town. I saw Alexander, like a shining remorseful knight of the night, leaning against a white pillar. As soon as he saw me, I caught that lovely glitter in his eyes.

"Raven."

I fell into his arms and gained enough composure to hold back most of the tears. When I pulled away, he took my hand like the gentleman he was and walked at my pace up towards the white casket, that held the body of my closest girlfriend in it. She would not be there in eternity for me, and I wouldn't be there in life for her.

We got closer and closer. I stopped right in my tracks.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Alexander asked, clearly puzzled.

"I'm just so ashamed…" I began, sniffling. "I can't quite grasp the thought that she's…she's gone."

Alexander rubbed my neck, understanding that I didn't want to lay my eyes upon the dead girl in the front of the room just yet. We took a seat in the very back, our hands bound tightly together on my lap. I spotted my parents, who placed themselves next to Becky's parents. Becky's mother, the most caring and not judgmental woman I have ever met, was crying in hysterics. I watched as the soccer team, dressed in suit-like attire but with jerseys on top instead, carried a soccer ball that appeared to be signed by the whole team, to the front to place in the casket. Matt was the one to place it at her feet, and I could see a tear trickle down his cheek. He kissed his hand and ran his fingers through her thin auburn hair. I took a deep breath.

I listened to the priest blab on and on about words of the bible, God and Becky's great achievements. To be honest, like me, there wasn't very many. We were just two girls who had plans to take over the world someday…but together.

"I would like to take this time to have Raven say a few words for our beloved, Becky Miller."

When the priest announced this, my blood ran ice cold and my palms began to get clammy. I couldn't even look at the girl, and now I have to talk about her in front of all these people?

All eyes on me.

I started to stand up, and Alexander released my hand from his comforting grasp.

I started walking towards the microphone and podium designed specifically for funerals. It seemed to take an eternity for me to reach the front of the church.

I had no choice.

I had to look at her.

I gulped, seeing her colorless body dressed in a white dress adorned with lace. There were pink flowers everywhere. She was all covered in funeral makeup. She never even wore more than mascara or lip-gloss. They used the wrong shade of cover-up for the few zits on her face. It was too hard for me to look away. It was inevitable.

I took the two steps to the microphone, and tried to adjust it to my height with shaking hands. I looked at everybody watching me. My Dad winked. I inhaled, and exhaled…again and again.

I could swear I heard crickets chirping.

"B-Becky was my…f-f-friend…" I trailed off, and my eyes clouded with tears. I started helplessly crying, right there in front of everybody. I would never have chose to speak about this, I'd rather wire my mouth shut with lies and excuse that denied the fact that _I killed her._

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a cold, trembling breath. In an instant, I felt a strong arm go around my shoulders, rubbing my back in soothing circles. I expected it to be Alexander or my father, but the voice that spoke was far off.

"Becky was a sweet girl."

Trevor.

"She was an perfectionist, over-achiever, caring friend of ours. She was shy and un-open to most guys at the high school, but she really knew how to get the soccer team going."

Soccer-snob Trevor.

There was booming laughter coming from the side of the church, and I saw all the members of the soccer team cracking up. I tried to smile under all my tears, but I wouldn't. I wasn't sure if I'd ever smile again.

"And she fell in love. Boy, did she fall in love." He continued, in a smoothly confident voice. "But not with Matty over there. No, this was with someone much more special and meaningful to Miss. Miller."

Was I dreaming?

"She fell in love long before she met Matt. In the third grade, she fell in love with a beautiful young lady, Raven Madison."

Oh, god.

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered, and I looked up into the eyes of none other than, Trevor. My nemesis since kindergarten had his arm wrapped around me in a friendly manner, and wasn't calling me names or embarrassing me. This was a miracle.

He unhooked his arm from around me and returned to his seat with the soccer team. I wiped away some of my tears and did the same, but sat next to Alexander.

The priest announced that the Miller family has requested a private burial. As everyone retreated to their cars talking about the latest episode of whatever or how much they hate to go to their oh-so-crappy day job tomorrow, Alexander kissed my cheek.

"You okay?" He asked. He didn't do anything but worry about me these days, and I was very thankful for that. "I'll drive you home, I already gave your parents the message."

Just then I noticed that the whole church was empty, the priest putting away his prayer books on a shelf in the back and the door slamming shut as the last funeral participant left.

"Yeah." I whispered. "Can you give me a sec? I'll…I'll meet you in the car."

He nodded, smoothed my stark black hair and stood, exiting the church and making his way out to Jameson's black Mercedes.

I stood and walked up to the casket to stare down the dead girl who loved me. I held her hand, now paler than mine ever was.

"I love you so much, Becky." Tears spilled over. "I can't deal with this."

I sat there, holding a dead girls hand like an idiot, wishing she would come back to life.

"Still trying to talk to the dead, huh?"

I nearly jumped out of my heels. Looking to the side, I saw Trevor Mitchell leaning over the casket, but he wasn't staring at Becky. His eyes were glued to me.

"What you did…"I whispered. "Back there…was so…" I couldn't find the right words to say. "So…nice, of you."

"Yeah."

We stood in silence for a while, just looking into each others eyes.

"Raven. I love you." He took my hand. "And I know you're with Alexander, and there is nothing I can do to change that."

"Trevor…I do love him." I took a deep breath. "I'm going to marry him."

He looked a little shocked, but the look in his eyes told me that he already saw this coming.

He put up his hands in protest. "I know, I know."

I nodded, urging him to continue.

"I know it's a little late, but…you may not think it's true, but I know you better than anyone else. And I love you."

"Trevor…"

He held up a finger, silencing me. "I love you, and you don't love me. I've realized that I can't have you. But I just needed you to know that I love you."

A tear rolled down the side of my face.

"You're crying." He smiled, jokingly.

"Am not!" I laughed.

"You are." He said. "And it's okay."

He took his thumb and wiped away the tear. Then I did something I never thought I'd do. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. He didn't hug back right away, as if my sudden affection surprised him. But he did, and it was the sweetest thing ever. This was clean love, not dirty lust on the forest floor on my sixteenth birthday.

I pulled away, then smiled up at him.

"Monster b-" He started, then stopped himself. "Alexander must be waiting for you."

"He is."

I hated the awkward silence that followed after that. He leaned down real close, as if to kiss me. I turned my head away and he immediately straightened. He held out his hand and I took it, and we shook hands. It was then that I knew. We finally set our differences aside, and the feud between us has come to an end.

He smiled. "See you at school."

I began walking toward the door, returning the smile. "See you."

I opened the passenger door to the Mercedes and climbed inside. _Love Me Tender _was coming softly out of the car speakers. Alexander took my hand and we drove back to my home, Alexander humming to the song the way there.

He parked the car in my driveway and we got out. I leaned against the car and looked up at the full moon.

"I guess I better start planning for the wedding." I whispered.

"We don't have to rush things, you know." He told me. He was leaning so close that I felt his warm breath on my neck, and I grew so hot I almost melted.

"I know." I pulled his face down and kissed him.

I made my way up to my front door and Alexander got back in the car and backed into the street. When I turned around to wave good night, he was already gone.

**Aww. Please don't cry, but it's over…for now! I'm so glad you liked it, and I would like to thank all my readers who never stopped following my story, even if the events got real crazy at times. Stay tuned for the final installment of my series, Love Sacrifices. **

**Xoxo. Mrs. Alexander Sterling.**


	15. Epilogue

_Death takes the good, too good to stay, and leaves the bad, too bad to take away. It is a debt we all must pay. Death is always, under all circumstances, a tragedy. _

_I gave it up to the boy of my dreams. Never treated me wrong once, and now were have a baby to support. All it took was once, and now there is a little one in my belly. Only seventeen and having a kid. I never thought it would be me. I messed up, and now must face the consequences. _


End file.
